Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a data storage device and a data storage method, and more particularly, to a data storage device and a data storage method which convert mapping relationships between the logical address and the physical address.
Description of the Related Art
The technology of data storage devices has been rapidly improving in recent years. Many portable data storage devices, such as memory cards of the SD/MMC standard, CF standard, MS standard and XD standard, solid-state disks and embedded multi-media cards (eMMC) have been widely utilized in many ways. Therefore, effective access control becomes important for these data storage devices.
However, regarding non-volatile data storage devices, users might read data in a specific physical address frequently. As such, the non-volatile data storage device could be damaged, and the data in the specific physical address cannot be read correctly. Therefore, an effective data storage device and data storage method are needed in order to prevent the data in the specific physical address from becoming damaged due to frequent reading, to increase the usage period of the data storage device, and to confirm the accuracy of accessing data.